


Embarassing Parents

by merryfortune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I mean we were all thinking it, I really hope no one has done this yet, Inspired by that scene in Mulan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Epsiode 15]</p><p>In which Marinette is awkward, Adrien is hungry, and Marinette's parents are embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarassing Parents

   Adrien glanced backwards at the hatch again. ‘Oh, um, sorry are you hungry?’ Marinette asked, sheepish. She’d been so selfish. She was used to saying “no” to the “fresh baked, out of the oven” routine her parents usually put up so she hadn’t really stopped to consider if he was hungry. It also didn’t help that she really wanted to relish the fact that Adrien was in her room and they were spending time together.

   Adrien smiled. ‘Yeah, all those croissants and cookies and quiches. They all look great. You’re so lucky to live above a bakery.’ he said. Marinette paused the game.

‘Y-Yes, I am lucky. I can smell like sugar all day and find flour in random places all the time, like my school textbooks.’ she joked and Adrien laughed. Her joy skyrocketed. ‘Let’s go downstairs and have a snack then.’

‘Thank you!’ Adrien grinned.

   The two teenagers emerged from Marinette’s bedroom. There was a fourth plate of baked goods on the counter now. ‘Adrien and I are feeling hungry after all.’ Marinette said and Adrien quickly greeted her father. Her father offered Adrien an array of yummy-looking pastries and sweets. Her mother also had a few plates in hand.

   Adrien couldn’t pick. His eyes wandered between the plates and he was licking his lips. ‘Would you like to stay for dinner?’ Marinette’s father asked.

‘Would you like to stay forever?’ Marinette’s mother piped up.

   There was a quick stunned silence and Marinette went very red. Her mother chuckles and her father grinned; as though saying that he was going to chip that in as well. Adrien laughed, awkwardly and Marinette’s soul was making its descent into the eighteenth circle of hell. She had done nothing wrong so why was she being punished with such awfully embarrassing parents?

   ‘I would love to stay – for dinner – but I couldn’t intrude...’ Adrien replied.

‘IT’S A LOVELY DAY TO SPEND IT ALL INSIDE HOW ABOUT WE GO OUTSIDE TO THE PARK AND TAKE A LUNCH?’ Marinette screeched, her eyes wide and fingers twitching. Her heart raced and she had lost all possession of her body.

‘That’s sounds like a great idea Marinette.’ Adrien said.

‘Here, take some of the quiche on serviettes.’ Marinette’s father suggested.

   The two teenagers left the bakery. ‘He’s perfect. We can’t let Marinette loose him.’ Mrs Dupain-Cheng said.

‘He’s well-mannered, handsome, rich, a good background, a career; he’s leagues ahead of I when we met.’ Mr Dupain-Cheng said.

‘Our daughter is a good girl, pretty, sweet, ambition, and kind, but let’s face it. She has a rare opportunity and she’s going to waste it because of how shy and awkward she can be. We have to make plans.’ Mrs Dupain-Cheng prattled and her husband chuckled.


End file.
